A Tourist
by royalpinkdogs
Summary: Jack receives news of the whereabouts of the Black Pearl and accepts the help of a beautiful woman, Angelique Joliette,to find it. Post AWE; OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann Turner, Mr. Gibbs, Tia Huang, _The Empress_ and _The Black Pearl _all belong to Disney, but I'm very happy they are willing to share with us. Any resemblance of characters in this story to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. This story is intended for the enjoyment of its readers—nothing more.

A Tourist

Chapter One

The storm was ferocious. The wind howled as enormous waves threatened to capsize _The Empress. _Captain Jack Sparrow, lashed to the helm, used all his skill and strength to guide the stumpy, misshapen Chinese junk through the storms. With each gigantic wave, he cursed the odd ship yet again for not being his beloved _Black Pearl_, and vowed to regain his _Pearl _with his last ounce of strength. Jack was the only man on board the _Empress _with experience enough to bring them safely through the ocean's onslaught, but even his expertise was being tested this time. The sky was as black as night and a few lanterns had been lit on deck to see where beams had fallen or ropes had become unfixed. Jack struggled with the helm, fighting to turn _The_ _Empress_ into each wave, for had the stumpy ship taken many large overboard washes it would likely founder, and be lost in the ocean's depths. The rightful captain of _The Empress_, Elizabeth Swann Turner, stood amidships, clinging to the mainmast, yelling instructions to her Chinese crew. The crew had sailed for much longer than she, and knew far more about weathering a storm than their young captain, but being loyal and admiring her, followed her instructions even as they performed the tasks they knew to be necessary to keep the ship afloat.

Elizabeth peered through the rain toward the helm, hoping for a sign from Jack that the worst might soon be over. She looked then out at the clouds, and could see them swirling in an arc from sea to sky, angry dark grey clouds blotting out the sun and scudding rapidly across the horizon. Suddenly Jack yelled, "Hang on!" in a panicked tone as a huge blast of wind caught the ship, sending it sideways across the waves through walls of water and spray.

As quickly as slamming a door, the ocean was calm. The wind died and the sky was clear. Looking up, the people on board _The Empress _could see bright blue sky and sunlight shining through. However, on all sides the clouds made a wall, and it was clear the ocean was as rough under those clouds as that they'd just sailed through.

"What happened?" Elizabeth cried. "Why is it so calm?"

Jack held on to the helm but took a moment to gulp a swig of rum from a bottle he'd stuffed into a pocket. As he lowered the bottle, he replied, "We're in th' eye of th' storm, th' hurricane, and it won't last long. Come up here wit' me, Lizzie, and tie yerself to th' railings so I kin keep an eye on ye."

"Jack, I'm fine here and my men need me."

"Don't be daft Liz—ain't ya seen 'em doin' things afore ye tell 'em? Ye be a good captain, but yer men are better sailors. Hurry—we're heading toward those clouds yonder."

Elizabeth started up the stairs to the quarterdeck and began to cross to the mast just as a powerful gust of wind and a huge wave crashed over the side of the ship. Screaming, she was thrown onto the deck, with her right leg twisted under her body. Struggling with the helm, Jack was unable to rush to her aid, and called over the roar of the wind to the crewmen to help her. Several of the men hurried toward her, but one ran to the companionway leading below deck. The water washed over the railings and the winds howled as the ship was tossed in constant motion, and Elizabeth screamed in agony with each shift in position. The crewmen gathered around her and prepared to lift her when sharp commands in Chinese came from below decks. The men gently removed their hands from Elizabeth and edged back, away from her, as Hua Tuo, the physician, scrambled out onto the deck. Quickly kneeling by her side, the doctor assessed her injury and instructed the men to get a flat board so that she could be carried into the Captain's cabin. Although it was a struggle to move and to keep Elizabeth steady, eventually she was carried inside and placed on the large chart table. The ship was tossing viciously, and each lurch made Elizabeth moan with agony.

"Coptin Turnah. I gif you poppy now. Will hep wit pain. Trink dis, peese," as the physician put a small bottle to Elizabeth's lips.

"No, I must speak to Tai Huang—can you find him please and bring him here, Quang Huynh? " she panted.

As the small man left, the Chinese doctor shrugged, but did as his captain bid, moving to place a small pillow under her head and some rolled cloths on either side of her body. In a few minutes, the door opened, allowing a shower of rain to enter along with the First Mate, Tia Huang.

"Ms Elizabeth—you sent foah me?"

"Tia Huang—thank God you're alive. You're in command now. Good doctor Hua Tuo will take care of me and it seems I will not be captain for a while. Take care of the ship and do as Captain Sparrow commands, " she gasped, before taking the bottle from the doctor and swallowing the contents in one gulp. She couldn't help but shudder at the taste, and sheepishly glanced at the doctor saying, "Sorry—it's very bitter."

The aged Chinese physician smiled, bowed and said, "Yes eet is, missy. Eet is de poppy, but you will not be feeling what we do to leg, and eet be better."

Meanwhile, above deck, Jack and the Chinese crew of The Empress struggled to remain afloat and keep the storm from breaking up the ship. The waves crashed over the deck, and at least two crewmen were washed overboard, with no hope of being saved. The winds blew steadily with such strength that _The Empress_ was being shoved sideways across the water by the power of the wind against her hull. No sails could have survived the strength of the storm, and only Jack's strong grip on the helm maintained a controlled swoop and dive through the crests and troughs of the raging ocean. Hours passed with the struggle for survival continuing unabated, allowing no rest or reprieve from battling the winds and the waves.

Finally, late in the day, the winds lessened and the sea calmed. Jack slumped against the helm, his hands frozen in position on the spokes until he realized others might see his exhaustion, if they had strength to notice through their own depleted strength. Rowsing himself, and calling, "Mr. Gibbs. Take the helm, man. " he waited for his trusty friend and erstwhile First Mate to take the wheel from him. "Good man, Gibbs. I'll be below."

"Aye, Captain. See to our Miss Elizabeth 'n git some rest yerself, lad" , slapping Jack on the shoulder.

Jack stumbled down the stairs, catching himself from slumping at the bottom only by holding to the posts, and aimed toward the door to his cabin. Allowing his shoulder to lead, he swung open the door and saw Elizabeth, strapped to the board, atop the charts table. Her head lolled to one side and her injured leg was encased in boards and cloth wrappings. Jack quietly moved to the table and rubbed his hands along Elizabeth's arm and up along her jaw to her cheek. "Lizzie, Lizzie. What hev ye done now?"

Behind him, the cabin door squeaked open and the physician came back in, "Coptin Spaarah. She be fine. Her leg broke but now strayt. She take de poppy, and no feel de pain."

" Hua Tuo. T'ank ye fer tykin' care o' me girl. She does git herself inta some messes," turning to smile at the doctor. "An' if ye'll forgive me, I am goin' to me bed," as he peeled off the wet coat, shrugged out of the waistcoat and kicked off the boots. His hat, however, was placed carefully on a shelf, turned upside down to dry. Then flopping face first onto the bed, arms outstretched, Jack went to sleep.

He did not hear the doctor close the door behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

With the dawn's first light, Jack awoke as was his custom. He felt across the blankets for the warm body of the woman he loved, so that he could have his morning cuddle or just be able to watch her sleep in the growing light. But she wasn't there. Opening his eyes, and raising his head, he looked around the cabin, spotting her on the chart table, with splints and bandages on her leg, and remembered the horrid events of the day before. Having fallen into the bed wearing breeches and shirt, he need do nothing to shuffle across the room to Elizabeth's side.

"Lizzie, Lizzie luv, wake up. Lizzie, my darlin' sleepyhead. It's the best part o' th' day, luv. Wake up!"

Elizabeth groaned and moved her head, and barely opened her eyes to gaze upon Jack with a milky expression, "Jack, g'mornin'. Wha----um---wha's goin'on?" , as her eyes closed again, and she slept once more.

Jack blinked a time or two before asking, "Lizzie, what's wrong with ye? Wake up!" But before he could shake her shoulder, he spied the bottle of the poppy syrup Hua Tuo had given her, and remembered what the effects of that peculiar Oriental opiate were. Watching her even breathing for a moment, Jack then bent to brush a light kiss across her brow before turning to dress and go out to check on the damages the ship had sustained in the storm.

Once on deck, Jack looked around the see a surprisingly neat and largely undamaged structure. The foremast was tilted a bit from vertical and several sails were being repaired even at that early hour. The mainsail appeared whole and undamaged as were the jibs. In all, _The Empress_ had sailed through the hurricane relatively unscathed. As he mounted the quarterdeck, he called to Tia Huang, "Report, Mr. Huang!"

"Captain Sparrow, sir. We are sailing north by northwest. I plotted our position with the morning stars, and I reckon we will be two days to SHIPWRECK COVE. I thought we might need to call for repairs, and to take Captain Turner ashore for her to heal."

"Bugger that! Lizzie stays wit me! This is her ship 'n she stays on it! But ye be right about repairs, son. Well done—we be needing to fix that foremast afore it falls. Where be Hua Tuo?"

"The physician is below decks, tending to some of the men who were hurt, and Captain, we lost two men last night, Hiep Thi Le and Kar Kun Foong. No one has seen them since the storm, so they must have been swept overboard."

"Bugger. Well, more rum for us, eh? Carry on, you know, forward and all that. I'll be below," and Jack swaggered off toward the companionway to fetch some food and see to affairs below decks. Within a few minutes though, reappearing with a banana, a lump of hardtack and a mug, Jack returned to the Captain's cabin, and settled down next to the chart table and Elizabeth.

"Lizzie….Lizzie girl. Wake up darlin'….need to hear ye talk…Lizzie…got some grog fer ye."

"Ugh—Jack, is there any way I could have some tea? I'm feeling rather ill and I just can't take grog today. But first, tell me what has happened."

"It's good stuff, mixed it meself. Ah, last night, darlin', I performed yet another miracle, and brought us safely through the storm. Sailed straight through the worst o'it, we did, and came out t'other side unharmed, er, all 'cept your lovely leg. How ye feelin', luv?"

"It hurts. My whole right side aches, but where it's broken is like, well, like a Kraken's tooth has pierced it."

Jack's ebony eyes bored into hers, showing the merest tinge of sadness, "Lizzie. Luv, we're past all that. Doncha 'member? We each forgot 'n forgave, and vowed not ta mention it. I jus' want me girl to feel better. What do ye need me t' do fer ye?"

"My back is sore—can I move to the bed? This board is not very soft, and I'd like a real pillow. I guess while the opium worked I couldn't tell all that, but now that you've awakened me, I want to be in our bed."

Standing, Jack went to the door and called for Hua Tuo to be brought, then returned to Elizabeth's side. "'Tis a good thing we be on yer ship, luv, else ye'd be dependin' on Gibbs for treatment, n' I'm right sure he'd not know wot to do. Good idea, carryin' a doctor. Lots of things Sao Feng did wrong, but this was a good 'un. Here, luv. Ye need some food. This bread's th' best ah could pick out fer ye, n' this b'nana th' least ripe o' wot we hev left. Doncha want it?"

But before Elizabeth could speak, a knock at the door made Jack turn to open it revealing the doctor, holding his carved teak box of medical potions and implements.

"Goo mownin', coptin, coptin."as the doctor bowed to both captains. " How feelin', Coptin Tuhnah?"

"Oh, Doctor Hua. I will not hide it, my leg and whole side hurts, and I want to go to the bed. This board is hard and I want a pillow." Elizabeth was almost whining and a tear appeared in her eye. "I hurt"

"Yes, missy. It will hurt, but I gif you moh o' de poppy. Yes? T'en we moof you to de bed," and the doctor produced another small bottle from his box, giving to Elizabeth, who eagerly swallowed the liquid.

Within a few minutes Elizabeth was feeling a little woozy and Jack gingerly lifted her from the hard board and gently placed her on the bed. She leaned back against several large pillows and sighed, "Thank you, Jack, and thank YOU, Doctor Hua. And may I have that banana now?"

Jack perched on the edge of the bed, and rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder and arm as she ate. Taking the empty peel from her then offering the mug, Jack gazed at the woman he loved, carefully considering what he had to say, 'Lizzie, darlin', this is gonna hurt ye, but I have to say it. You're gonna haf t'stay in port fer a while. Ye can't heal on th' ship. I have a place there, 'n ye can git better there."

"With Teague? No thank you. I like your father well enough Jack, but I can't tolerate the way he lives. I like to breathe fresh air too much," she said with a chuckle. "But, to tell the truth, I thought the same, Jack. When Hua Tuo set my leg, he told me I would need to keep it still, and a ship is no place for that, even my wonderful _Empress_ can't keep a steady position…..but --- will you stay with me? I really don't want to have to put up with Teague by myself. "

"Wot? Give up th' sea fer a mere slip o' a girl? Ye must be daft, missy, t' think I could live on land wit' ye!" Jack chuckled as he leaned forward to put his arms around her shoulders and kiss her. "Of course, luv. I'll stay in Shipwreck Cove wit' ye as long as it takes. Can't git along witout me Lizzie girl."

The glint of golden teeth in his smile caught the light from the window and Elizabeth cupped his cheek as she drowsily grinned, "Plus the fact that it's MY ship," with a light kiss, "I'm not letting you go anywhere unless I go too." Another kiss. "Thank you Jack", and her eyes drifted shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tourist: Chapter Three

The arrival in SHIPWRECK COVE was uneventful; indeed many ships were limping into the pirate stronghold showing signs of having battled the hurricane. Although _The Empress _carried the Pirate King and one of the nine Pirate Lords, she was given no special access to supplies, carpenters, shipwrights or dock space. Jack grew so irritated at the casual reception that he rowed a dinghy into the docks, squeezing between larger ships, to take matters into his own hands, and wield some of the power ostensibly due him as a Lord and emissary of the King.

Striding down the pier, Jack noticed ships of all sorts, bearing pirates and scoundrels of every kind. The pubs and alehouses were full of rowdy drinkers, and the brothels had waiting lines out the doors. Jack stopped for none of these, moving on toward the quieter structures in the center of the floating city, built entirely of wrecked ships. Coming to an ancient ship's hull, inverted to form a living space, Jack opened the intricately carved door, and stepped inside. The ship's beams rose above him, offering an almost cathedralesque space. In the distance, near a glowing fire, and amidst guttering candles, was a dark figure in a large throne of a chair, holding a guitar.

"Boy. Figured I be seein' ya after that storm. Ye wantin' special privileges to fix that God-forsaken Chinese boat o' yers?"

" And hello, to ye too, Pa. Good t' see ye up n' about—bugger it—does that mean there's a shortage of rum? "

"Hell, boy, there's never enough rum," as plaintive notes rang forth from the guitar.

" I need t' stay here a while, me n' Lizzie. Her leg's broken n' she needs to keep still while it heals. Kin we use me old rooms?"

Teague played an intricate passage, ending with a powerful chord, all the while staring at Jack who wasn't able to look his father in the eye. A heavy silence settled on the pair eventually broken by Teague's gravelly voice, "Ye'r hooked, ain't ye, boy? That lil' missy got ye wrapped around her lil' finger, don't she? I'm glad. That must be why ye look so happy."

Jack was finally able to meet his father's gaze, with a distinctly meek expression and a broad grin, to say "Yeah. I am. I love her, Pa. Jes' like you n' me mum. Once in a lifetime, huh?"

The older version of the standing man chuckled, "Yeah. It happens n' you don't know wot hit ye, eh? Ye jes' know yer gone, and it don't end if they die. I still love yer mum. That skanky bitch I've got wit' me now don't hold a candle to yer mum, even if she does warm th' bed nicely."

"Thanks Pa, but please say no more. I've heard enough and thet image will last a while," with a big grin to soften the comment.

Teague laughed too, and placed his guitar to one side before rising. "So, ye be a landlubber fer a while, eh? Sure boy, c'mon. I'll go wit ye t'see what kind o' mess yer place is 'fore ye bring yer lady there," as the two men swaggered out of the hall, giving any observer the idea they were seeing twins.

The next morning Doctor Hua Tuo gave Elizabeth another dose of the poppy so that she could tolerate the excruciating move to Jack's rooms in Shipwreck City. Six able and careful crewmen of _The Empress_ gingerly lifted the board to which their King and captain was tied, and carefully carried her to the railings of the ship, where the board was lashed with ropes and lowered by block and tackle to the pier below, the ship having finally been given a berth at the dock. Again lifting the board, the crewmen followed Jack through the passages of the peculiar city to his rooms in Teague's section of the structure, finally arriving there to find the owner and his current lady friend awaiting them.

With a sweeping move, The Keeper of the Code bowed to his King, saying "Welcome ma'am. We are honored to have Your Highness in our home," with all the courtliness of a gentleman of Whitehall.

Elizabeth was just barely aware of the greeting, and murmured some response, but was unable to consciously greet him. Jack eyed his father warily, saying, " Shut it! Wot ye tryin' to do, ye ol' bastard? She knows how th' poncy folks in London talk—she used t' be one of 'em and 'll know wot ye are!"

"No need t' worry, boy. She'll jes think she wuz dreamin', " as they reached the upper rooms where dappled sunlight and fresh breezes could keep the rooms cool during Elizabeth's recovery. Built at the very top of the pile of ship parts and wreckage Teague's home was spacious and comfortable, allowing rooms for his several children to stay as often as peace with their cantankerous father allowed. Jack had used the same flat they entered now as he recovered from the gunshot wounds in his chest years before, and he wore a strange expression on his face as he lifted Elizabeth from the board and lowered her to the bed.

"Never thought I'd have a lady in this bed, though lil' good she'll do fer me now, wit' her broke leg n' all."

"Yer a randy bugger, ain't ye boy? Kin only think of swivvin' when yer lady is laid up on account of yer poor sailing skills. I brought yer mum 'n ye through a much fiercer storm wit' no injuries er loss o' men."

"Thank ye, Pa. So nice o' ye t' mention that. The story o' me birth during a hurricane and yer heroic efforts t' save us all. Ye can go now," giving his father a glare that had ended many a fight in many a place. Teague however, wasn't fazed.

"It'll be fun t' have ye here fer a while. Been needin' some entertainment lately," as he grinned saucily and sauntered from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Elizabeth was bored. Her world had shrunk from the deck of a Chinese junk and the entire vast ocean to four walls with small windows offering the same view of cliffs and gentle inlet waters each day. Granted the scenery was enhanced by the sounds coming from below, yells of anger, whoops of delight, guffaws of merriment and screeches of revelry; but Elizabeth was a part of none of it. She said as much to Jack one morning, a few days into their stay in Shipwreck Cove upon his return from a trip to the docks to oversee the refit of _The Empress_ and a general canvassing of the mood of the town.

"Luv, you are the Pirate King. Why don't ye do some o' thet Kingly stuff? You know, dispensing knowledge, handing down judgments, settling disputes, pretending to be Solomon in his temple?"

"What? You mean there really is a purpose to The Pirate King? I thought it was just a silly method of getting all the pirates to fight others, not just themselves."

"Nay, darlin'. The Pirate King is th' ultimate judge, th' arbitrator, the law o' th' pirate world. You, my darlin' girl, are the head o' all pirates in th' entire woooorrrllldd……", with a mighty roar, and a deep bow, sweeping his tricorn in front of his curtsey.

Elizabeth laughed at that, saying, "Well what do I do? I know what my father did in Port Royal, but he had secretaries and diplomats all around him. Do I have a court, as it were?"

"Ye do indeed, luv. Not only me own superior skills 'n talents, but those of th' Ol' Bastard hisself, as well as a passle of scribes 'n clerks. How do ye think they keep record o' who owes whom 'n how much? Speakin' o' which, ye will be needin' to have me tally sheet cleared, me various debts erased as yer absolute first task, my darlin'----don't you agree?"

"Jack—what are you not telling me? You just said 'who owes whom', which being the proper grammar is quite out of character for a pirate. Your immense knowledge of art and literature and science has always amazed me, plus your amazingly quick thinking and logical actions. The other night Teague used courtly language to welcome me here. What is your history?"

Jack had closed his mouth, and turned away during Elizabeth's question, toying with the latch on the window, keeping his back to her. Then, brightly, turning he clapped his hat onto his head and smiling brilliantly, "We'll talk later, luv. Ye need to git some rest fer a spell. Sweet dreams, darlin'" as he bent to give a quick kiss to her amazed lips and dashed out the door.

"Jack Sparrow! Jack! You come back here! You…you…pirate!"

*****

Later that evening, Elizabeth awoke from a short nap to see Jack in a chair near the window. "Hello, Captain Sparrow. Where have you been?" as she extended an arm toward him.

Jack rose from his chair, and came toward the bed, settling down alongside Elizabeth, holding her close and kissing her hair. "Out 'n about, love. How'r ye feelin'? "

"Good. I had a nice nap and I'm ready to have dinner when you are."

"Sounds good, luv. But I need t' tell ye this…." As he paused, and rubbed her shoulders and back for a moment.

"This place is th' center o' th' world, did you know that? Everyone 'n anyone ye might want t' meet come through here eventually. I had an interestin' afternoon," nuzzling her cheek.

"Um, who is here?"

"A feller I once sailed wit', long ago, who knows _The Pearl…. _Said he saw it after th' hurricane beached east o' here…... They weren't far off o' th' shore 'n he recognized it—unmistakable. Said their captain dropped anchor, 'n they went ashore t' see who was on board. Lizzie, there was no one there. No crew, no passengers, not even that damned monkey."

"Jack! _The Pearl!_ You know where she is then? We can go get her—oh Jack, how wonderf….wait, you're not telling me something…."

"Luv, it grieves me t' tell ye this, but me _Pearl_ is on that Frenchy Saint Kitts. Dam froggies, feller says they claim me _Pearl_ as theirs. "

"Ah, the French. Well, how can you get her back?"

Jack rolled onto his back, and pulled Elizabeth along with him, her head resting on his shoulder and her face nuzzled in his neck. "It seems I have a way, but it's not one yer goin' t' like. That French woman, Angelique Joliette, is willin' t' take me there and bargain wit th' Frenchies, since she's one o' them."

"Angelique Joliette? I knew her in Port Royal—her father was a merchant in town and we bought wine from him. What is she doing here?"

"She sails wit' Pittcairn Bradshaw, n' they have a Merchant with sixteen cannon. I kin sail wit' them day after tomorra'……"

For a long moment, nothing was said. But Elizabeth soon raised her head looking down on Jack, saying," She's a beautiful woman. Do I need to be worried?"

Jack gazed straight into Elizabeth's eyes, neither blinking nor wavering his focus. He slowly spread his lips into a sweet smile that was mirrored in his eyes, and raised his hand to her cheek, "No, luv. No."

Elizabeth looked at him for a few more moments, then smiling, returned her head to his shoulder, and tightened her hold around Jack's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailing on high tide, _The Tomb Raider_ weighed anchor in Shipwreck Cove, and moved out to sea. Standing on the quarterdeck, near the helm, Jack looked back toward the city made of ship wreckage. The expression on his face was a curious mix of wistfulness and peace, for though he knew his lady would be well cared for by her aides and his own father as her broken leg healed he missed having her at his side. Once the city disappeared behind the cliffs of the island, Jack turned to regard the woman at the helm. That she was beautiful was an understatement. Startlingly clear green eyes, tawny masses of golden brown hair and just-been-kissed lips were only the beginning of the image, which continued with a full bosom, tiny hips and long willowy legs. Since her clothing was chosen with accentuation of nature's gifts in mind, an observer was immediately aware of Beauty.

She spoke to Jack in her heavily French-accented way, "Well, Capitan Sparr-oh. How do you lahk ma ship?"

"She's a beauty, luv. I hear she kin make 20 knots in even a light breeze. How deep is the keel?"

"Ah Capitan Sparr-oh. Do not make ze bon mots wit' me. Ah know der is sumpszing you want to know effen more."

"Oh really? Do tell, deary."

"You want to know where ez mon chere Pittcairn, non? You and he was once bon ami, in ze days of yer youth, and you want to "ketch up" wit your old friend, n'est ce-pas?" she purred.

"Aye, we did have some right good times then. Is he below decks?"

"No, mon chere Capitan Sparr-oh. He did not sail wit' us c'est jour. Der was buzyness for heem to attend to in Shipwreck Cove, so it eez jus' vous et moi on this journey."

"Ah. Then ye'll be wantin' me help wit' all things captain-y, eh? If ye want t' git there speedily, hand 'er over."

"Oh non, mon chere Jacques. No one steers th' _Raider_ but moi _Premier-maître_ —or ze, how you say, First Mate? "

"Luv, ye fergit, 'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

" Pardonnez moi, but you see, eet ez my ship, and I am Capitan. But, you can help wit' ze navigation, and ze charts are in my cabin. If you would lahk to go there and chart our course, I will join you in une petit temps."

"Darlin', I can barely believe it. You are denyin' yerself the expert advice 'n skills of Captain Jack Sparrow? All this talent n' knowledge at yer disposal, n' I'm bein' ordered to be chartman?" His expression, completely aghast at her audacity, brought only a splendid Gallic shrug from the French woman,

"What would you do, if eet waz your ship, eh? Would you hand over ze wheel to anyone on board? Non? I thought not. So, you see mon chere capitan, you are jus' ze same as moi.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, and turned to gaze out to sea, before pivoting about to say, "Luv, you are precisely correct. I am jes' th' same as ye, a great captain, n' I offer my sincerest apologies fer presumin' otherwise." With that, he swept his tricorn from his head, and made a deep bow to the lady.

She laughed at his gesture, and turned her gaze back to the sea. Jack paused a moment, then clapping his hat on his head, swaggered down the steps to the door leading into the captain's cabin, and entered her private domain. Stopping just inside the door, Jack looked around the cabin, so similar in structure to his own aboard the _Black Pearl _but so different.

Captain Joliette's cabin bore all the signs of a French woman who knew and loved clothing as much as she did the sea. All around the cabin walls were hooks supporting more garments than Jack had ever seen in one place. Coats, waistcoats, shirts, trousers, hats of every color and material found in the four corners of the globe, and shelves holding nothing but multiple pairs of boots, again in every hue of the rainbow. A small area was occupied by more subdued materials, and many fewer items. Apparently, this was the clothing of Angelique's partner Pittcairn Bradshaw, presently on shore in Shipwreck Cove. Jack fingered the materials of a few of the pieces, and whistled at the soft feel and subtle sensuality of the stuff. In turning, he spied a large four-poster bed, hung with heavy tapestries and draperies. Expelling a gust of breathe, he turned toward the large chart table occupying the center of the cabin, and settled in the massive, intricately carved chair obviously reserved for the captain.

The charts were, of course, labeled in French, but Jack could read and speak the language quite well, even if he preferred to keep this bit of information private. The usual tools of the navigator were at hand, and Jack used the dividers and protractors to calculate current position and desired route to arrive at St. Kitts in the shortest time. Once he had determined his path, he looked at the other charts on the table, finding one with some landmasses he'd seen plotted previously, but with names and labels he'd not known before. Several were of great interest, showing markings for the large peninsula in the northern reaches of the Caribbean which was the area known by the Spanish term "Floeridas". Jack saw markings for rivers and swamps, plus some mysterious designs that implied freely falling waters in a flat region but unlike the usual waterfall symbol most navigators employed. The chart was large, therefore easily missed if taken from the table as well as difficult to hide in a coat pocket or lining, but Jack possessed a rather remarkable trait of precisely remembering things, so his careful examination of the map gave him some interesting tidbits of information to ponder. As he carefully replaced the map with the unusual markings exactly where it had been before, the cabin door opened, and Angelique Joliette came into the room.

******************

Once word had spread that The Pirate King was in residence in Shipwreck Cove, the stream of visitors grew from a few sincere greetings to a steady flow of supplicants in need of the King's arbitration skills or judgment calls. Being completely unprepared for this sort of demand on her mental capacity or experience, Elizabeth was at first rattled then entirely nonplussed, finally seeking the advice of Teague. His tremendous knowledge of the Pirata Codex and his imperious demeanor chilled the atmosphere and made even the most zealous complainant have second thoughts about haranguing for very long or whining even a little. For several hours each day Elizabeth would be carried to the meeting hall, and receive petitioners, always with Teague in a comfy chair to one side, his guitar on his knee. After each session, Teague would dictate to the scribes the decisions rendered and the rulings made. Then he would accompany Elizabeth back to her apartments and allow her to rest. Later in the evening he would return to her flat with bottles of drinks brought in to Shipwreck Cove from every corner of the world, given to him in gratitude after an agreeable ruling or in bribe beforehand. Teague introduced Elizabeth to Vinho do porto, jerez, sake, retsina, chianti, ouzo, vodka and good rum. As they drank, they talked, and each learned a great deal about the other. Finally Elizabeth had enough Dutch courage to broach the subject of his and his son's past.

"Where in England were you born?"

"Eh? In a house."

"Teague, I know you came from a good family---who were they?"

"Yer right, I did have a good family. Me mam n' me da both were good people, me sisters n' me brothers were all good people. Me cousins, they were very good people, and me uncles and aunties—some really good people," and he poured a large measure of some exotic liquid down his throat.

"The night I was brought here tied to a board I distinctly remember hearing you using the language of a courtier. You and Jack both speak many languages, you read Dante in the original Italian and Homer in the Greek, Jack has many books of Shakespeare and Donne on the Black Pearl; you're both highly educated men. Where do you come from?"

"England"

A silence descended upon them, a confirmed one on Teague, a resentful one for Elizabeth.

"So. You won't tell me. Neither will Jack."

"A man is not known by whom he was but by whom he is. That's enough."

Elizabeth tried staring at Teague, hoping he would feel the heat of her gaze but he ignored it, looking off into the shadows, seeing things she couldn't see. Finally he growled,

"Ask Jackie about Black Pearl."

"What? His ship?"

"No. Black Pearl. Not _The Black Pearl,_" as he rose, bowed and departed, closing the door firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

A Tourist Chapter Six

Angelique Joliette shone a blisteringly white smile toward Jack, who innocently leaned back in the chair, his fingers steepled, grinning a golden starburst in return. Removing her hat and allowing her leonine mane to fall from its casings, Angelique swayed across the cabin to the table, placing her hands on its surface to lean toward Jack. The position could do little else than to emphasize the bounteous swelling of her breasts in the open neckline of the ruffled shirt, and Jack was not immune to the view.

"Ah, darlin', ah kin see ye've bin growin' since last we met. Wot other accomplishments are ye plannin' to demonstrate? Ye're a good captain 'n a fair pirate, if wot I took th' leisure to examine in this cabin is an example o' yer acquisitive skills. Do ye do yer piratin' only in these waters, or do ye sail th' entire world t'git all th' different things?" waving his hands and fluttering his fingers.

"I luff to stop a trader weeth _le bleu et le croix blanc_. Ah always know der will be some young lady and her _trousseau,_ and I will haff ze greatest jzoyee in taking those delicate bits of _lingerie _made so lovingly by _les soeurs de convent _for the virginal miss, and then wear them myself, allowing _mon chere_ Pitt to strip them from me… one… at… a… time….."

"Pitt—how is th' dear chap? I ain't see 'im fer a long time. Does Pitt sleep in here wit' ye?"

"_Mais oui, mon chere ami_ sleeps wit' me. Where else? You would not haff me relegate him to ze hold in some limp swinging hammock, would you? Non, _mon chere_ Pitt is beside me in _la nuit_. But you see, on zis trip ah will be alone in ze big bed—unless of course you wish to join me there?" as she slid around the table and attempted to settle herself on Jack's lap, a move interrupted by Jack immediately crossing his knees and swinging his grungy booted foot fiercely.

"Angel, luv, wot do ye take me fer? An easy catch? A notch on th' ol' bedpost? My darlin', if t'were anyone but Pitt I'd be jumpin' at th' chance to do some fancy swivin' wit' his wommin, but I feel a brotherhood wit' th' feller, 'n I'll not be violatin' th' Code fer a quick romp in th' hay. Do ye not know 'bout Pitt 'n me?"

"Ah was aware you had known him before, where was eet? _Une ecole_ in Westminster?"

"Luv, me history is so vast 'n legendary it's not possible t' 'member where n' when I knew a man; suffice it t' say we wuz together once 'n those were th' best years o' me life, 'n besides he's a mate," all the while moving from the chair around to the other side of the table.

"But Jacques, _mon petit chou-chou_, I have ze fire _pour vous, n'est-ce pas_? I have always had ze fire for you—do you not know eet? Even when I was _une petite fille_ I knew of ze great Jack Sparrow, and I became a pirate so that I might know you bettair…_mon pauvre_ Pitt, he is so silly, so childish, so _enfantile, _and while he does satisfy me, I have always wanted you, _mon amour_. He would rather spend time with his fight club than _avec moi,_" as she continued her sinuous slithering around the table in pursuit of Jack.

Jack took shelter behind the large chair, holding onto its back tightly. Angelique knelt in the seat, running her hands up Jack's chest and around his neck, her sumptuous lips parted in anticipation.

Holding her arms and pulling them from his neck, Jack grimaced, "Darlin', as much as it pains me t' deny meself th' pleasure o' yer company, I must decline. Yer offer is stimulatin' n' arousin', but I gave me word to Lizzie, n' I will not break it. Now, if ye'll excuse me, I'll be off to me hammock in th' hold wit' t'other men. "

******

"Black Pearl. A ship? A horse? A dog? A piece of jewelry? What could it have been?" Elizabeth's musings on what had been a significant feature in Jack's younger years kept her mind in a swirl through the night. Her dreams were filled with large gamboling black dogs, prancing black horses, pendants and rings, sailboats and many other things that might have been 'Black Pearl'. As the sun rose over Shipwreck Cove, Elizabeth turned in the bed and spied books on a small shelf across the room. With her leg encased in splints and wrappings, movement was not easy, but she had become adept with the crutches especially made for her small size by one of the shipwrights in the town, so not waiting for any help swung her legs from the bed and went to the shelf. Books of all sorts and ages were crammed onto the board, held in place by other books stacked high. The titles were obscured or blurred in most cases, so Elizabeth determined to examine them all once she had accomplished her morning toilette, just in case she had early visitors.

Soon she was settled into a straightback chair and had placed the books on a table near the window. Each book she examined promised hours of entertainment for she found histories, sermons, treatises, philosophical journals and some works of Hobbes, Campion, Thomas Malory, Ben Jonson, John Wilmot, and even a book on fishing by Izaak Walton. Each of these volumes added to the mystery that was Jack, for none of these were simple, easy to read works, and their very presence implied an advanced education, and denied the existence of a man widely known as a fierce pirate, scoundrel and reprobate.

It was late in the morning before Elizabeth found the thing she sought. The small brown leather book was unremarkable in appearance, but once she read the childish hand, Elizabeth knew whose it was. A knock at the door followed by creaking hinges gave her little time to hide her prize as she shoved the book inside her waistcoat before turning a beaming smile toward Teague.

"G'Mornin', yer Majesty. There be a sizeable crowd in th' hall awaitin' yer presence. May I offer assistance to yer Grace?", bowing decorously from the waist.

"Teague, thank you, no. I'm able to move very well now with these crutches. I may take a bit longer to get there but I can do it myself—but you WILL go with me to the hall, won't you?"

"Darlin', I never seen such drama ez wot' ye've been providin' fer me daily. There's not a better show on Drury Lane."

With that Elizabeth made to rise from her chair, but in doing so dropped one of her crutches. As she leaned over to get it, the book fell from her vest. Teague saw it, picked it up and started to return it to her, then looked more closely and realized what it was.

"Missy, ye have Jack's diary. What do ye mean?" The glower he turned upon her would have frozen the marrow in a strong man's bones, but Elizabeth was made of sterner stuff.

"You told me to ask him about 'Black Pearl'. He's not here, but this may have what I need to know—give it back!"

Teague continued to stare at her, then turned on his heel and disappeared, leaving Elizabeth alone and on her own to get to the hall and deal with the morning's business involved in running the pirate world.


	7. Chapter 7

A Tourist : Chapter Seven

As the _Tomb Raider_sailed toward Saint Kitts, Jack became more and more aware of the continuous lures cast his way by his sultry hostess. Being a connoisseur of beautiful women and a veteran of numerous trysts he recognized all the signs of a woman on the prowl, employing her most alluring techniques to draw him into her clutches. And he knew that she knew he knew, which turned the entire affair into a most dangerous game.

Angelique would emerge each morning from her cabin in some diaphanous blouse with an opening that barely provided any coverage for her ample bosom, which was emphasized by a tight and uplifting corset. Her breeches were made of a fine knit, and covered her perfectly shaped bum and thighs like a second skin. The boots came above her knees and the high boot heels made her walk with her chest thrust forward, her derriere protruding and her hips swaying. The image she presented would have aroused a dead man, but Jack continued to be oblivious of the tempting morsel offered to him.

True, he would take every opportunity to strip off his coat, vest and shirt, allowing his tightly muscled chest and back to be displayed, and giving Angelique the chance to see his many tattoos which included the entwined swan and sparrow above his heart, and the name "Lizzie" on his shoulder. But Jack maintained a distance between himself and the pantheresque lady captain and carried out any conversations in a business-like manner, focusing only on the task at hand and the perils awaiting them.

Both of these experienced sailors knew of the reputation of the settlers of the island who had driven out the native Kalinago peoples in a ferocious genocide almost a hundred years before, and now battled among themselves constantly for possession of the two islands separated by a narrow channel. The Spanish, French and British colonies maintained a constant dispute over territorial rights. It was because of the French presence that Jack had accepted the trip alongside Angelique, hoping her Gallic sensibility would give him an upper hand in the retaking of his beloved _Black Pearl. _

Once the two islands were sighted with their peaks shrouded in clouds, Jack and Angelique each scanned the shoreline from the crow's nest or fo'c'sle with their telescopes looking for Jack's ship. They decided to sail around the pair going north along the western shore of St Kitts first, then turning east and circumnavigating the islands by going south along the eastern side. Taking several days, their close examination of every nook and cranny left them with eye strain and irritation. After the second day, Jack stormed into Angelique's cabin, not bothering to knock, yelling, "Blast it! Why can't yer ship go any faster…..oh, excuse me…." for he found the lady captain completely nude and dripping wet. She was cleansing herself with a bucket of water and sponge while standing on a canvas mat, and was just straightening up from rinsing the sponge when Jack burst through the door.

"Oh, mon chere Jacques! It is _tres bon_ to see you. _Entrez! Assayez-vous._ I will be finished with my _petite bain _in _une moment. "_

"Ah, well, I'll be lookin' at yer charts, while ye find sumtin' ta wear," as he quickly turned away from the enrapturing view and headed toward the chart table.

"_Mais non_, I prefer to let my skin dry in the breezes. It eez _tres chaude_ and the air on my wet skin is _marveleux_…would you lahk to use my _petite bain_ and cool your skin, which is _peut-etre chaude aussi_?" as she came closer to the table and to Jack, sliding her cool damp arm along his.

"No, luv, Ah'm fine like I am, 'n well, it be too dark t' see th' charts now, so I'll be movin' along. Have a good night." With that pitiful defense Jack scampered from the cabin, slamming the door. Hurrying to the companionway, Jack jumped down the stairs and quickly flopped into his hammock, not bothering to remove boots or belts. But the stream of vitriol which issued from his mouth included the terms, "flagrant hussy…. Bugger…. Bloody coward…..bugger… " and continued on until his resonant snores replaced it.

Elizabeth was not dissuaded by Teague's confiscation of her prize and searched through the remainder of the books on the shelf each evening after her day of mediation and arbitration with the disgruntled Pirate Brethren followed by a lonely dinner with only the view of the Cove as her entertainment. She found among the scholarly tomes a small sketchbook with some pencil drawings of trees, a large house, several spotted hunting dogs and many drawings of a large black horse.

"Surely that can't be Black Pearl," she mumbled to herself, "it's too obvious," but found more and more of them, each one a gradual improvement on the one before. As the drawings of the horse became more advanced, she noticed the gradual inclusion of some images of a black girl, slight and delicate. Wondering about an African woman being in Jack's drawings, Elizabeth quickly scanned through the remainder of the book to see images of the girl carrying buckets, picking fruit from trees and stirring clothes in tubs. Then the images became even more intriguing as the girl was shown sleeping, bare shoulders above blankets, or with the blankets slipping down to expose an exquisitely drawn breast. And at the last page of the notebook Elizabeth found a lovely, intimate, heart wrenching portrait of the girl, her eyes as large as saucers beseeching and adoring the artist with the word "Pearl" written below.

Closing the book, Elizabeth quietly pondered what she'd learned. Jack had been intrigued, entranced and maybe in love with a young African girl named Pearl. Knowing as much as she did of Jack's background, his command of a ship destined to be a slaver, his release of his human cargo, and his punishment and betrayal by Cutler Beckett resulting in his conversion to the life of a pirate and outlaw, Elizabeth now realized there was a deeply personal reason for his actions. He was a good man as she'd averred time and again, and his heart ruled his head.

Suddenly Elizabeth longed for Jack's quiet, strong presence; his warmth and his strong arms. She moved over to the bed, stretching out beneath the light blankets and cuddling the other pillow, saying a version of a small prayer she'd said nightly as a child, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord Jack's soul to keep, Thy love guard him through the night, and bring him back to me all right."


	8. Chapter 8

A Tourist Chapter 8

Making a turn south-east, the _Tomb Raider _began to explore the Oceanside shores of St Kitts with the sunrise. The ocean currents were powerful, and they were swept along with greater speed than on the western side. Passing a small bay, they sailed on south, approaching an area with large black rocks extending out into the water, which was shallow and rough. Both Angelique and Jack peered through their telescopes toward the shore, looking for the hulk of the _Black Pearl_. Angelique lowered her scope to call out orders as the ship came upon the rocks, slowing her ship by lowering some sails and steering away from the jagged dangers. Suddenly Jack yipped, for he had seen her-there on the beach, listing to port, abandoned-his _Black Pearl. _

"Lay on irons, close haul her!" He shouted excitedly, but was quickly rebuffed by Angelique's bellow,

"Belay that order!" as she called to her crew to pull in sails and come about, before finally dropping the anchor. "I will give you zat one mistake, mon chere Jacques, for ah know you are excited, but do not let eet happen again."

"Bugger that, woman, it be me ship! Ah, she looks fine, don't she? Do ye see any damage? Th' masts look good, th' sails too. Is she on th' rocks? C'mon, c'mon, gimme a dinghy, ah gotta see."

Angelique laughed at Jack's impetuosity, but ordered a small boat to be made ready for him to row over to the shore. Within a few minutes Jack and several of the _Raider's _crew were battling the strong waves around the jagged lava rock as they approached the stranded ship. Jack couldn't wait and throwing down his oar, jumped into the surf splashing toward his beloved _Pearl._ When he reached her, he rubbed his hands all along her keel, patted the rudder and laid his face against her flanks, his eyes closed, a beatific glow on his face. The ladder was torn from the railing, but some ropes dangled over the sides and Jack shinnied up onto the deck, which was tilted at a precarious angle but Jack's sure-footed stride lost him no time in examining every bit of his beloved boat.

As the crew members of the shore party joined Jack on the _Pearl, _discoveries of remnants of the crew's meals, signs of interruption in daily activities and obvious unanticipated events made it clear some sudden disaster had caused the_ Pearl_ to be abandoned and beached. The wheel was not fastened, the rudder was swinging freely, the sails were loosely flapping in the wind and lanterns had burned dry. Not being in a detecting mood, Jack noticed little of this, but dashed all over the ship assuring himself of the well-being of his beloved craft.

While examining the hull down in the hold, Jack was accosted by a bedraggled hulking form brandishing a broken rum bottle. The interloper dashed forward and thrust the jagged glass toward Jack's face.

"Watch it, Jack. He looks off his head!" Muttered one of the men behind him.

"Ye don't wanna be doin' this, mate. Put th' bottle down 'n back off, "came Jack's level, reasonable voice.

The man must have seen the hypnotic look in Jack's eyes, and dropped the bottle, saying, "Mon, Ah ain't stealing from Capt'n Jack!" as he backed away. *

"Good man! Ye be right smart. Tell me, wot ye doin' aboard me ship 'n where be th' rest o' them?"

The stranger gulped and crossed himself. "We wuz blown heah by a powaful storm, a huracan picked up de boat 'n dropped her heah. Ah nevah seed one do dat beforah. De men, dey run away..dey so skirrd…t'was all o' de sudden, no warnin' "

"Why are ye still here? Why didn't ye run too?" queried Jack

"De rum. Ah love de rum, 'n it all heah fer me wid de boat bein' empty." The maniacal smile on the man's face made Jack laugh.

"Mate, ye will haf t' share it now, but if ye will come wit' us ye can have yer lot. Do ye have th' courage 'n fortitude t' follow orders 'n stay true in th' face of danger 'n almost certain death?"

"Aye, sir. "

"Good man. Welcome aboard. So, who wuz ye Captain?" asked Jack, with a lifted brow.

The man spat on the floor of the hold and snarled," Barbossa. Bloody bastid wouldna heave to nor seek safe harbor. Said he could sail tru' ennyting. Twas his hubris brought us t' dis beachin' 'n his crew t' they deafs."

"Ye think they be dead, do ye? Why be that? Did ye see them die?"

"Nay sir, dey was runnin' into de forest yonder, runnin' from de' sea. Dey nevvah kum back no more. It been many days 'n ah hain't seed 'em, 'n wid de French fightin' de Inglese dey be no man kum near de shore."

"Can't see bloody Barbossa leave this ship, unless….tell me man, did Captain Barbossa ever speak to Calypso during 'th storm?"

"Aye, sir, he screamed n' yelled sumptin fierce, callin' out t' Calypso thet he'd kep hiz bargin, 'n she wuz not de only one wit a score t' be settled. We none o' us could guess wot he wuz meanin' by thet, then de skinny one wit de eyepatch sed de captain had once released Calypso from her bones 'n she had near kilt him fer it."

"That be Ragetti. Wuz his friend, th' bald one with th' big belly wit them?"

"Aye, Pintel be hiz name. He run faster den de rest o' them off de shore. Ah nevah saw no Calypso, so ah stay heah wid de rum."

"My good man, ye be a fountain o' knowledge. Wot be yer name?" asked Jack as he turned back toward the companionway to return to the deck, calling orders to the crewmen Angelique had loaned to him.

"Maurice, sir," the man managed to shout above the noises as every man lay to, casting off lines and righting sails in preparation for the high tide to carry them back to sea. A dinghy was set out to carry a hawser over to the _Tomb Raider_, to tow the _Pearl_ from the shallows.

By evening the two ships were heading west, sailing along at a good clip with the prevailing winds filling the sails.

…meanwhile, in Shipwreck Cove….

Elizabeth didn't bother knocking on Teague's door but opened it and struggled through on her crutches while wielding the sketchbook before her. "Pearl. Who was Pearl? And why was an African woman in England?"

"Ah, ye know, do ye? Wot do ye know?"

"That Jack knew and apparently loved a young African woman named Pearl at a big house in England. These drawings are good, and it's obvious he was in love with her."

"His first love. Brought her with me from Madagascar, left as an orphan on the docks near me ship. Poor little skinny kid, loved to sail. Came back to England and worked on the place. She followed Jack like his shadow and they grew up together, became best friends," Teague spoke to the air over his guitar, not looking up at Elizabeth.

"What happened? Where is she now?"

"Plague."

"So she's dead?"

"Along with all the others."

"Teague, what happened? Please tell me."

But the soft strains from his guitar were the only response Elizabeth received.

* .

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

_I need to complete this story now that filming on "THE TOURIST" is in post-production, and the principal cast members have moved on to new projects, i.e. POTC 4. There's one more chapter to follow and it will be coming soon! THANKS for your reviews and comments! _

A Tourist Chapter Nine

Jack could not have been happier.

He had his beloved _Pearl_ in his hands, under his feet sand in his life again, he had left Barbossa behind on an enemy island along with his disgusting henchmen and he was sailing home to his Lizzie.

What more did he need? True , the stores of rum in the hold were gone and the only drink on board was the abominable red wine so loved by Barbossa, but Jack was content.

This wouldn't last long, he was sure—his life just didn't work that way—but for the moment, he was happy.

Holding the spokes of the helm, he watched the French crew loaned to him by Angelique as they performed all the tasks a sailor should to keep the ship moving along. Having assigned the mysterious Maurice to the post of First Mate, a move Jack hoped would work to his advantage, the crew responded well to his curious mixture of fractured French, broken English and Jamaican patois . The man seemed to have amazing skills, both with language and seamanship, and could communicate with the various crewmen in encouraging , yet slightly menacing means, achieving great things from the gumbo of mankind on board the _Pearl_.

Sailing along, abreast of the _Tomb Raider, _Jack considered the woman he'd traveled with to St Kitts. Although she was a gorgeous woman, Angelique lacked the necessary humanity and the zealous fire he had found in Elizabeth. He appreciated her help in regaining his ship and he had resisted her allure, feeling virtuous and self-righteous about his inner strength, knowing his Lizzie would welcome him with open arms and unquenched passion.

Truly, Jack felt that all was right with the world and that his future was nothing but roses.

-meanwhile, in Shipwreck Cove-

Elizabeth had pondered the few surprising details Teague had revealed about his family in England since the previous evening. Knowing his taciturn predilection and general reluctance to reveal much of anything, she was amazed he'd said even that much, but was determined to extract more. She guessed he had a past in a courtier's position, and was well-educated, as well as having known wealth. Never had actual accounts of his history been offered, but Elizabeth had gathered hints and suggestions during the weeks they'd spent together as she healed, with Jack on his quest to retrieve his ship.

Gathering several bottles of the exotic liquors and potions that collected dust in the Pirate King's chambers, Elizabeth slowly walked on the one cane she now needed to Teague's rooms for their usual evening conversation.

"I hope you like _aquae vitae_, Teague. I've a bottle brought to me by that navigator, Simas Kudirka, and his captain from Vilnius, Marco Ramius, and he called it _vodka khlebnovo vina, _which he said means "vodka of bread wine". It has no taste—I tried it- but it might be interesting mixed with something else. And then I have some Dutch _brandewijn _from Laurens de Graff as a farewell gift before he sailed for _Bilocci de fort Maurepas, _somewhere far north of here.

"Aye. I know the place. Another French fort. Have no use fer it meself, bloody huge mosquitoes and swamplands. Yeah, let's have some of that vodka. It's usually good stuff, but can give you a powerful headache. Call for some lemons, and we can mix the juice with some sugar. You'll like it. "

So, after Teague had muddled some lemon juice, lemon peel and sugar with a large helping of the clear Russian bread wine, he took his guitar onto his lap, sat back and drank a healthy portion, watching as Elizabeth delicately sipped hers, testing the flavors and sensation of the alcohol on her tongue, before gingerly swallowing it. She beamed at him once the liquid passed down her throat, saying, "This is lovely. Ever so much nicer than rum! Why haven't we had this before?" as she took another large swallow.

"Easy there, missy. This stuff'll hit you before you know it's there. Don't want you endin' up like th' boy."

"I could drink this for years before I'd equal Jack's level of alcohol intake. He does love his rum. Your health, Teague," she said, saluting the man with her goblet of _vodka, _before taking another large drink, then lowering her goblet, Elizabeth looked directly into Teague's eyes and said, "The Plague? Teague, that was over thirty years ago. How did that affect you?"

"Do the math, girl."

Quickly Elizabeth calculated the passage of the years, eventually realizing that Jack would have been a child at the time of the last wide-spread outbreak of the bubonic plague in England.

Teague sat quietly for a time, then spoke in a haunting voice, "I took my only surviving child and left England. My whole family was dead. There was no reason to stay there."

And the tune from his guitar provided the death march to any further conversation.


End file.
